The new neighbors
by KODfreak
Summary: When the Simpsons move next to the Freemans, friends are made, people fall in love, and other things happen.  please review!
1. Chapter 1 the introduction

Robert woke up to the sound of moving vans and other cars.

"What the hell?" Robert said as he looked through his bedroom window.

"Oooh, the new neighbors are here! Boys! Get down there and greet the new neighbors!"

Huey and Riley did as they were told and went outside.

"Hey kids! Why don't you go meet our new neighbors!" Marge Simpson told Bart and Lisa.

"Yeah, hopefully there is no Flanders here." Homer smirked.

Bart and Lisa went to greet the boys. Bart went to talk to Riley.

"I'm Bart Simpson, who the hell are you?"

"Yo wat up?

"You know any good tagging spots?" Bart asked.

"I thought you'd never ask. I'll show you a spot, we'll meet Cindy over there."

The two children ran to the spot. While Lisa introduced herself to Huey.

'Hi! I'm Lisa."

"Hey I'm Huey." 

"I'm a bit sad that I had to leave my friends behind, but I was hoping to make a good impression at this school. I hope they don't see me as a nerd, because I was the smartest kid in my school.

"Really?"

"Yes, I can see that you're pretty smart."

"I guess."

Just then Jasmine Dubois came running down the street.

"OH MY GOD!" she screamed running to Lisa.

"Are you the new neighbor?"

"Yes."

Jasmine took Lisa's hand as they ran to her house. Huey sighed and walked over to Robert, who was talking to Homer.

"Yeah, so one of my grandsons is a domestic terrorist, and the other one is a public menace!"

"Hey! That sounds like our kids. I bet they will get along great."

"I suppose."

"Grandad! Where's Riley?"

"I don't know. I thought he was with you."

Meanwhile Bart and Riley went to meet Cindy on the overpass. 

"Hey Reezy, who's your cute friend?"

" Hey babe, I'm Bart, but my friends call me Bartman."


	2. Chapter 2 a conflict already?

Riley broke the silence.

"Well if you two are through, I think we should get back to business."

"I'm talking to the new guy, Riley!" Cindy said crossing her arms.

"So Bart, show me your sig."

Cindy gave Bart a can of spray paint. Bart sprayed on the side of the over pass, in cursive, El Barto.

"Oh Bart, you're so funny."

Riley raised an eyebrow. He had never seen Cindy act this way.

"Cindy, whatchu been smokin?"

"Nothin Riley, god!"

"Now Bart, we got some eggs here to huck at cars."

"Lemme at um!"

Bart grabbed of bunch of eggs and started throwing them at the cars. It wasn't before long that one crashed into others and made a huge blaze of mashed cars. Bart started to laugh hysterically. Cindy joined his laughter, and started throwing eggs as well. Riley just crossed his arms and pouted.

Meanwhile Jasmine and Lisa were at the Dubois house, with Jasmine showing all her toys.

"Wow! Jasmine, you have an impressive doll collection! Woodcrest is so interesting."

"Yeah."

"I guess it is pretty cool to live near Huey huh? Tell me about him."

"Well, sometimes he can be a little mean, but he sometimes likes to have me around, but mostly he thinks I'm annoying."

"Awww, maybe you just have been taking a wrong approach. Take an interest in what he likes, or you could try wearing more appealing clothes. Tell me, what is it that he likes about you?"

"I think it's because I'm part black."

"Well, I think I can help you."

Meanwhile Riley, Cindy, and Bart were walking back to their houses.

"I catchu later Bartman." Cindy said as she winked and waved to Bart as he left.

"Man Cindy, what's wrong witchu?"

"What's wrong with you Reezy? You're acting like a complete bitch all day."

Riley ignored her and stormed to his house. When he got there, he mumbled to himself. Huey took notice.

"What happened today Riley?"

"Man, that Bart is such an ass."

"What did he do?"

"He's all impressing Cindy by doing all this shit."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Cindy's my girl!"

"If you say so."

Just then the door bell rang.

"Nigga, you answer it."

Huey sighed and went to answer the door. He was shocked at what he saw. Standing there was Jasmine Dubois, wearing African styled clothing, and her hair was tied into a large afro.

"Jasmine, is that you?"

"Hey Huey."

"Uh."

"Huey, your cheeks are red."

Huey turned away as Jasmine giggled. He did not know what was coming over him.

"Huey, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if I stay for awhile?"

"No, not at all."

Jasmine followed Huey as they both went to sit on the couch. They watched movies until Jasmine fell asleep on Huey's lap. Huey started to rub Jasmine's back. Why was he doing this? He had never felt this way about Jasmine before.

Meanwhile Bart and Lisa were walking back to their new house.

"So Bart, what do you think of the new neighbors?"

"They are so cool!"

"I know, right? I didn't think they were so interesting!"

The two siblings saw somebody talking to their parents.


	3. Chapter 3 school

Uncle Ruckus was talking to Homer, and he had some sort of gift basket in his hands.

"My god! It's so good to have a non-negro family in town. Sorry it took so long to introduce myself. I had to ask for 37 raises."

"So who are you?" asked Homer.

"I am uncle Ruckus. I know I may look black, but it's because I got the re vililigo. It is the opposite of what Michael Jackson got."

"Okay. I see you have a basket of food there."

"Yes, it's for you."

"Hmmm. It looks like a bunch of fruit."

"There's beer in the basket."

"Ooooh! Gimmie gimmie gimmie!"

"I see that you like it." Ruckus said inviting himself in.

Bart and Lisa ran up to their front door. Ruckus noticed the children walking through the door.

"Hey there you little youngyins! Take it from your old uncle Ruckus; this is a purdy cool place to live. Why, it's full of white rich folks."

"Whatever man. Hey mom, what's for dinner?" asked Bart

"Steak!"

"Oh boy!"

"Mr. Ruckus, would you like to join us?"

"Well I'd be happy to." Replied Ruckus.

Ruckus joined everyone at the dining table.

"Mmm, this steak is reeeeal good Mrs. Simpson."

"Well thank you Ruckus."

"So Ruckus, How long have you lived here?" asked Marge.

"Well, I moved here when I was a kid…"

Ruckus told the family the entire story of his life, even to the point where his adopted father fell down his nana's grave and broke his neck."

"Oh my god, that's horrible!" Marge said to Ruckus.

"Yeah well. It's been a time in a half, but old uncle Ruckus gotts like, 6 jobs tomorrow so I better be on my way."

"It was nice meeting you." Marge said as Ruckus left.

"Ok kids, you got to go to bed now for your first day of school."

"Aw man."

The next day Marge dropped her kids off at Woodcrest elementary. Lisa enthusiastically walked to her class while Bart lollygagged to his. Once Bart reached his class, people were staring at him.

"Oh, it's Bart, the new student! Everyone hay hi to him!"

"Hi Bart."

"Bart, I'm Mr. G. Petto, but you can call me Mr. G. Your desk is right over there, next to Cindy McPhearson's."

Bart quickly looked over to Cindy, who smiling at him.

"This isn't going to be so bad after all." Bart thought to himself as he sat in his desk next to Cindy.

Meanwhile Lisa walked into her class.

"Oh boy students! Say hello to our new student Lisa Simpson!"

"Hi Lisa."

"Lisa, your desk is right over there, next to Riley Freeman's."

Lisa walked over to her desk.

"Hi, you're Huey's brother, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm Lisa, Bart's sister."

"Your brother's an ass."

"Well, sometimes, but he's nice and friendly to most people."

"Yeah well, I still think he's a bitch ass."

_Later, at lunch_

Bart went to go sit down and eat his lunch. Cindy ran over to him.

"Hey Bart, wanna have lunch with me?"

"Uh, sure." Bart answered. He had a very weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He sat down next to Cindy at the lunch table. While he ate his food, Cindy kept looking over at Bart.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

Cindy turned to Bart.

"Hey Bart, wanna get out of the next half of class?"

"I thought you would never ask."


	4. Chapter 4 the end of the day

So they finished their food, and Cindy quickly grabbed Bart's hand as they ran out the back of the school. The two ran past the jungle gym, until they reached a bunch of trees. They ran past them until they reached a large lake, hidden by the groups of trees.

"This is where I always go to sneak out." said Cindy.

"Yeah?"

"Yep."

Bart then looked into Cindy's sparkling blue eyes. Cindy was smiling and blushing at him. Bart found himself moving closer to Cindy's face. But just as he was about to kiss her, Riley came running out of the bushes.

"Cindy, I…" Riley then noticed Bart.

"Awww man, what's this bitch doing here?"

"Riley, he's not a bitch!" protested Cindy.

"Well, he sure is if he hangs with my gurl."

"Excuse me? Since when have I been your girl?"

"Since foeva! Now I'm going to kick his ass!"

"KA-RA-TE!" Bart yelled as he got into a fighting stance.

Riley proceeded to fight Bart, but due to Bart's strength and stamina, he was overwhelmed. Bart's final spin kick knocked Riley down. Riley spat blood out of his mouth.

"I'll get you for this." Riley said as he ran off.

"I'm sorry I beat up your friend." Bart said to Cindy.

"It's okay; he was being a jerk anyway."

The two walked back to their house as school ended.

Meanwhile Riley angrily walked back to his house. Lisa came up from behind him.

"Oh my god! What happened to you?"

"Your asshole of a brother, that's what."

"I'm sorry; I didn't think he would do that."

"Whateva."

"Come here, I'll take care of that injury."

"Naw, it's…" Lisa grabbed Riley's hand and took him to her house. Marge noticed Riley's injured face.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to your friend, Lisa?"

"He got hurt."

"Well, take him to your room, and fix him up."

Lisa led Riley to her room and instructed him to sit on her bed. Lisa took out a first aid kit.

"Now let's treat that wound."

Riley cringed as she dabbed his wound with an alcohol soaked facecloth. She also put a bandage on it.

"Aww man, I can't go to school with this on my face!"

"You will if you want it to heal."

"Whateva, I guess you pretty cool." Said Riley as went to leave.

Meanwhile Bart was standing outside Cindy's house.

"I'm really sorry about your friend."

"Stop worrying about it. He deserved it."

"I guess."

The two looked at each other for a bit.

"Thanks for defending me back there." Said Cindy.

Cindy quickly gave Bart a peck on the lips and waved good bye to him as she ran to her house.

Bart confidently strutted back to his house. His mom greeted him while he entered the door.

"Hi Bart. How was your first day of school, honey?"

"It was alright I guess."

Bart ate dinner and went to go to bed. As he tried to sleep, he heard pebbles being thrown at his window. It was Cindy McPhearson. Bart went over and opened the window.

"Cindy? What are you doing here?"

"You want to go on a midnight run?"

"I don't know."

"C'mon, please?"

"Alright."

Bart snuck out of the window and went with Cindy. They toilet papered houses, and spray painted buildings. She then took him to a 3rd stop, which was the big hill. Bart had never been up there, but the view was impressive!

"Why are we here, Cindy?"

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this Bart," Cindy answered.

"What is it?" Bart asked as she got really close to his face.

"I like you, lot." 

Bart felt that hot feeling in his stomach again. Cindy reached over and kissed him on the lips. Once they stopped, they looked at each other.

"And I want you to be mine." Cindy said.


	5. Chapter 5 Homer 1st day on the job

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Well, I don't know. I'd like to be together, but I have gone through so many failed relationships, I don't think I can stand one more."

"Oh, ok."

"But I guess I could give us a try." Bart said. Cindy smiled and kissed him again.

"It's getting late, I got to get back."

"I catchu later Bartman."

_**The next day**_

After being dropped off by Marge, Bart went to his class. Just a few minutes later, Cindy McPhearson walked up and sat down at her desk next to Bart.

"So, did you think about what I said?" asked Cindy.

"Yeah, I guess it's okay if we be together." Bart answered.

"Yay!" Cindy squealed.

_**Meanwhile in Lisa's class…**_

Lisa looked over at Riley. He was crossing his arms and pouting due to the bandage.

"I see you left the bandage on."

"Yeah well, I figured you was probably right by leaving it on."

"Well, you still look okay."

"I guess so." Riley said.

The two didn't speak for a few moments.

"Hey Riley? If you weren't going to eat lunch with that other girl, then would you like to sit and eat with me?"

"Well, alright." Riley answered.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Homer was pulling into his new job, which was the safety inspector at the Woodcrest Nuclear power plant. As he got out of his car and walked toward the building, he was startled to see a familiar face.

"AHHH! Mr. Burns!" Homer screamed.

"Well well well, if it isn't my little run away."

"I didn't mean to, see the thing is this plant was offering me more money, and in our economy, I thought it was beneficial to move here."

"Oh pish posh. You moved to get away from me! Well, you can't escape my grasp, uh, uhhh."

"Simpson."

"Simpson, eh? Well you should be interested to know that we nuclear power plant owners know each other, and that this one is owned by a powerful man named Wuncler."

"Why should I care?"

"He is about a thousand times bitterer than me!"

"Do'h!"

"Yes, Duh oh indeed. Now go inside and say hi for me!" Burns said as Homer walked inside. Wuncler was already inside.

"Mr. Simpson! I'm so glad to have you has our new safety inspector!" Wuncler said shaking his hand.

"Me too, sir."

"Now your job is to inspect problems with our safety procedures. If you see something that violates our safety codes, then you just tell our safety supervisor. You think you can do that?"

"Uhhhh, yeeeah I can do that!"

"Great! Your office is in sector G 12."

_**Back at school…**_

Huey, Jazmine, Cindy and Bart were eating lunch. They looked down a couple tabled ahead of them to see Riley and Lisa eating lunch together.

"Wouldn't it be cute if we set up Lisa with Riley?" suggested Jazmine.

"Dey certainly took a liking to each other." Cindy answered.

"I don't know if I want a kid who attacked me to date my sister." Bart said.

"I'll talk to Lisa after school about it." Jazmine told the group.

_**Homer's lunch break…**_

Homer sat down and ate his lunch at one of the tables. He felt a bit shy because he didn't know anyone there.

"Hey! Mr. Simpson!" a voice yelled. Homer turned around. It was Uncle Ruckus.

"Fancy meeting you here!" Ruckus said. He was washing the floor wearing a janitor suit.

"Hey! You're that guy that gave me the basket full of beer!" Homer exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am. I see that you work here, it must be nice."

"I guess so. I'm the safety inspector and I couldn't find one thing wrong with this place!"

"Yep! It sure is perfect. Hey! Afta work you wanna go catch a beer?"

"Sure!"

_**After school that day at Jazmine's house…**_

"Lisa, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Jazmine told her.

"About what?"

"About Riley."

Lisa blushed for a second, then looked back at Jazmine.

" Come on, Lisa. I know you have a thing for him."

"I do not!"

"I saw you today hanging out with him."

"So."

"I think it is so cute! I should call Cindy and tell her to help me give you a makeover so you can look good for him!"

"Listen Jazmine, even if you gave me a makeover, Riley wouldn't like me back. He probably thinks I'm a geek."

"Like you back? Does this mean…"

"Yes." Lisa quickly admitted.

Jazmine squealed in excitement.


End file.
